The overall goal of the AM SFC is to provide in one location the specialized facilities, equipment, and expertise to conduct research on BSL3 and Select Agent pathogens in animal models, which will promote the development of new vaccines, therapeutics, and other biodefense products for zoonotic agents. More specifically, the aims of the AM SFC are to establish and exploit for biodefense product development: 1. Facilities and expertise for aerosol inhalation studies using viral and bacterial pathogens that require high levels of containment 2. Facilities and expertise for studies involving arthropod-borne transmission using rodents as well as larger domestic animals and wildlife 3. Training to graduate and post-doctoral students, technicians and faculty members for development and implementation of animal model studies using aerosol and vector-borne transmission Personnel within the Animal Model Core will provide services to investigators at multiple levels. In some cases, personnel in the core will assist substantively in experimental design and be responsible for all aspects of animal experimentation, including delivery of the pathogen, monitoring and sampling (e.g. blood) from animals, and performing euthanasia and necropsies. This mode of service will be most applicable to investigators from other institutions and to projects involving private companies. The other end of the service spectrum will be to provide assistance as needed, especially in regard to aerosol and vector-borne delivery of pathogens. During the first year of the project, we will establish and characterize aerosol models in mice of three pathogens: the LVS strain of Francisella tularensis, LaCross encephalitis virus and rabies virus. These three pathogens are all models for important BT agents, and this work will allow personnel in the AM SFC to optimize the use of the new facility in preparation for the large number of specific projects that it will support.